Cupcakes & Billionaires
by BambiEvans
Summary: AU Stony / The young couple, Steve and Bucky own a cupcake shop and Steve begins an affair with the one and only Tony Stark.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not one for cupcakes, let alone sweet things in general but Pep claimed that she had a "craving." Ten blocks later at we're at this little cupcake joint nestled in between a mac store and game stop. Odd choice in real estate but somehow it fits. Again, I don't like cupcakes so I left Pepper to her own devises when it came to picking what sugar over loaded hell she wanted to stuff her face with. What I really wanted was to get back home and modify my latest acquisition, a 65' Shelby CSX Cobra. The previous owner, an idiot, managed to let the car sit outside for moths and it's got several rust spots from where the paint's chipped.

"Tony, are you even listening?"

Nope. Then again, I never really listen to most of the things that come out of Pepper's mouth. "No, what were you saying?" I shifted my attention to the red head who's mouth was stuffed with cupcake.

"Of course you weren't."

I could've have been in a different room and still feel the force of that stupid eye roll she does when she's irritated. I shrug, what does she expect from me? We're in a cupcake shop for fucks' sake.

"I was saying that we should bring home a few for Bruce." She poked me with the prongs of the fork.

"Was that even necess-" My eyes studied her as I stood up, "I hope that goes to your ass."

Pepper groaned, sliding the remainder of the cupcake away from her. "Seriously, Tony?!"

What can I say? I'm hilarious.

The blonde behind the counter had a grin that could be a mile wide if I had the time to measure. "Hey, ah..What's good?"

He laughed, awkwardly shifting between his feet. "Well, everything."

Of course everything is good. It's his job to say so. I smile back at him, "How about you pick out four of your favorites." I'm sure that he has a decent taste in cupcakes if he works here. A big plot twist would be if this guy doesn't like cupcakes. Hah.

"Sure thing." He unfolded a pale blue box and neatly dropped in the four cupcakes of his choice.

At the register, he sealed the tiny box with a sticker fashioned with the store's logo and name. _"__Coney Island Cakes"_

"You guys have cakes to?" I asked, looking around the rather small shop.

"Yes sir, they're made to order." He answered, a faint blush growing on his cheeks. What a cute kid.

I handed him a twenty, "What's your name?"

His smile grew even wider, "It's Steve." Steve. I held out a hand, "Tony Stark." He shyly reached over the counter, shaking my hand before handing my change back.

"I know who you are."

Of course he does. Everyone knows who Iron Man is unless they've been living under a sopping wet rock deep within the forest of hell. We exchanged awkward smiles with one another until he came around from behind the counter, hold his cell phone out.

"Can I get a picture with-"

"Of course." I motioned for Pepper to join us and she reluctantly walked over, still butthurt over me teasing her. "Here," I took his phone and handed it off to Pep.

"Alright." She held the phone out in front of her, "One. Two. Three."

The younger man enthusiastically wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and planted a firm kiss on my cheek. The look on Pepper's face when the flash went off was priceless. I could safely say that neither of expected such a personal photo.

She handed the phone back to the blonde who was beaming as soon as he saw the picture. Curiosity struck me and I pressed up on my toes to look at the product of his rather surprising kiss. He looked..in love. I fought back a smile and stepped away. "It was nice meeting you, kid." Pepper took me by the wrist, a sour look on her face. I took one last glance over my shoulder, catching the young man sweeping his fingertips across his bottom lip, still staring at the phone.

* * *

"Hey, we have that fundraiser tonight."

"Can't we do it some other time?"

"Not exactly. Tony. Get up." I pulled the blanket over my head, shielding myself from Pepper. I can hear her swearing under her breath and can't help but smile at her frustration.

"It's like I have my own child."

"A hot child." The blanket quickly came off as Pepper yanked it from her end, revealing _everything _and she moved to shield her eyes.

"Really, Tony?!"

"You should know I sleep commando."

She turned around, her back now to me and I can't help but silently mock her. I placed a hand on my hip, mouth silently mimicking her every word.

"Get dressed and I'll see you in the kitchen. Hurry up." And with the last word, she was gone.

_Hurry up._ She's crazy. I'm Tony Stark and I will take my time. Who rushes when they're taking a shower? Oh yeah, Pepper Potts.

* * *

As usual, I arrive fashionably late. Of course, Pepper is barking in my ear about how I hold no regard to others. And her point is? I'm just here for the alcohol and girls so I don't see how being here early would benefit me. The women aren't even buzzed and they don't break out the good stuff until late.

She grips my arm, reminding me to be careful and not make a mess that she'd have to clean up in the morning. Okay, mom.

I easily found the bar. "Black Label and you can leave the bottle, good sir."

A firm hand clasped on my shoulder and I braced myself for a scolding from Pep for taking a bottle instead of just one tiny, insignificant glass. Instead, to my surprise, it was that blonde from the bakery that Pepper and I visited several weeks ago.

"Tony Stark." There was that smile again. This time, I managed to fully take the younger male in. His eyes were bright, filled with the same wonder as the day back at the bakery.

I remembered his name. I deserve a second bottle for that one. "Steve." And we exchanged smiles as I took this strange relief in seeing him again. I'd be lying to say that I haven't thought about him. He's hard to forget.

"So what brings someone like you to a boring fundraiser?"

"Cupcakes." He admitted bashfully, thumbing towards the huge tiered cupcake rack. Of course, the cupcakes. "Speaking of, did you enjoy the ones I picked out for you?"

I took a sip from my glass, "Actually, I didn't try one. They were for my friend. I don't really like sugary baked goods."

Steve looked surprised that there were actually people who didn't like cupcakes. "Oh."

"I will tell you this, Steve." I furrowed my brows, polishing off my first glass. "If you made a cupcake that tasted like this, I'd buy them all."

He laughed, rubbing the stubble of his chin. "I can actually make that happen." I stared at him blankly, was he serious?

"You're serious, right? Because, joking about scotch flavored things I can eat is no joke."

He nodded. "Of course, you'll have to come down and be my official taste tester." Well, it appears that coming to this fundraiser was not a waste after all.

"You sir, have a deal." I shook his hand before pouring another glass. "Want one?" I waved the bottle around and he enthusiastically nodded. Awesome. I grinned, thrilled to now have someone that was willing to share the bottle with me.

"Why do you even have a bottle?" Steve laughed, taking a drink.

"Because I'm Tony Stark."

He rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face. "Of course."

Soon, he's hanging off of me, arms loosely draped around my neck. Lightweight.

"Tony Stark." He hummed into my ear, purring against my skin.

"Oh my." A startled voice came from behind me and I looked over to see a man just an inch or two shorter than Steve.

"Hello." I raised a brow, steadying the shit faced boy with one of my arms.

"Buckyyy." Steve cooed, poking the man on his nose. I snorted as the darker haired man looked at me, embarrassment written all over his face.

"Mr. Stark, I apologize for him." He began, helping Steve to his feet.

"Tony." Steve pursed his lips at me, "This is my boyfr-" He hiccups before he can finish the sentence and giggles. The man, Bucky shook my hand, apologizing once more before commenting how how it was a pleasure to meet me. He then left, with Steve stumbling next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god. I don't know where this is going, guys.  
jfskldfsj;j

* * *

I had to see him again. Besides, he owed me a Black Label cupcake and I was going to make sure that he followed through. It was an official agreement. We shook hands. I think I'll start making people do pinky swears. They're more stable and everyone knows that if you break a pinky swear, Candle Jack will get you.

"Hey Banner."

Bruce eyeballed me from behind his copy of Popular Science. "What's up."

I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck, "Did you like those cupcakes I gave you a while back?"

His eyes lit up, "Yeah, you got more?"

"Not yet. I'm headed out and wanted to see if you wanted some." This is stupid.

"Cool. I'd love some. Can I-" He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Can I have a dozen this time? I ate all four in like an hour." Bruce admitted sheepishly.

I laughed. "No problem."

"That right there, Stark, is why we are friends." Banner was basking in the glow of anticipation. I'm sure him and the big green guy share a love for the cupcakes. There's a theory I can put to test the next time he Hulks out. Sooth the beast with baked goods.

* * *

From the moment I entered the shop, my senses were violated once more by the baked hell of all things cake.

"Hey, welcome t-" Steve was occupied up until he stopped working to greet me. I could practically hear him scream on the inside. "Tony!" He smiled and my stomach flipped.

I couldn't help but return a smile as we met at the register. And there he was, in that stupid apron with that mile wide grin. There's flour on his nose and something in me pushes to wipe it off. "You've got flour on your..yeah." I showed him the thick layer of flour that transferred to my thumb and he ducked his head, blushing as usual.

"So." He's avoiding eye contact, trying to return his complexion to a shade that doesn't include pink. "What brings you here?"

"Well, Steve." I folded my arms over my chest. "My friend enjoyed those cupcakes you picked out. So, I need a dozen of those." He was quick to grab a box. "You can just mix it up again and you know what... Get one of those green cupcakes right there." I pointed a finger to the tray of cupcakes that were the same color as the big guy. Surely he'd get a kick out of a mini hulk colored cupcake.

Like some bakery ninja, Steve had the dozen packed up and ready to go before I knew it. I frowned a little. He should move a little slower so I could stay just a little bit longer. I paid him, leaving a rather large tip. "You're fun to drink with."

Steve shoved his hands into the pocket of his apron. "Thanks, Bucky doesn't really like it when I drink. I tend to get a little friendly." His blue eyes looked up, locking with mine. "I'm sure you know that now."

He sure was rather friendly at the fundraiser. I'm not complaining though. However, if he were like all those stupid girls who normally are all over me, he would've gotten a palm to his face. I don't deal with clingy people very well and yet for some reason, I found him perfectly tolerable and was rather disappointed when _Bucky _ruined our little party.

I wanted to stay longer but what else was there to say? I don't like cupcakes and I don't know him all too well. Besides, he has a boyfriend and despite my rather lengthy track record, I'm not a home wrecker and from the looks of it, it's only a matter of time until him and Bucky split. I'm patient.

"Oh, Steve."

"Yeah."

"You owe me a certain kind of cupcake that contains trace amounts of alcohol."

He laughed, wiping his hands on his apron. "You're right!" And there it was, that smile. God damn it. "Why do you drop by tomorrow night after closing and we can work on those Black Label cupcakes."

If there's liquor involved, I can be anywhere in a matter of minutes. Scratch that, seconds if I use the suit. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

For the first time in forever, I'm actually looking forward to leaving the tower. Oh but of course, when I am looking forward to something, the fabled sucker of fun materializes out of nowhere.

"Tony, where do you think you're going?"

I blinked, "Out."

She grabbed onto my wrist, "Don't think so."

So rude. "Excuse me." I fell onto the floor so I could break out of her grasp. Thor and the others are laughing. I'm not moving until she goes back to her bat cave. "Banner!" My shout muffled by the carpet. "Attack!" He apologizes, stating that he was not getting involved with mine and Pepper's childish antics. These_ are _not antics. Bruce just lost a dozen cupcakes and several points on the bro scale.

Pepper managed to pull enough so that I was now sitting up.

"Anthony Edward Stark! So help me if you do no-"

"I. Have. Things. To. Do." She needs to take a few xanies. Actually, she may need a whole bottle. Pep dropped my arm with enough force that it shot a small amount of pain into my shoulder. "Why can't I go out?"

"You have a dinner appointment with the head of Smith Logistics." She pressed her hands firmly on the curve of her hips in what is an obvious failed attempt at being stern.

I held up a finger, "Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you head of Stark Industries now?" She blinked, her mouth open.

"What's that? You seem like the cat's got your tongue."

She rolled her eyes, "Well yeah but they wan-"

"No. You didn't tell me about this dinner and I have plans." I stood up, pressing the palm of my hand into her face. "Bring me back a steak." She slapped my arm, cursing at me as I left the room. Tony Stark – 1. Pepper Potts – -500

* * *

"Oh. Cupcakes after dark." I smirked, following Steve into the kitchen.

There they were. My babies in all their scotchy glory. I liked my lips, reaching for an already opened bottle. "Is it fine if I pour myself a glass?"

Steve nodded as he scrambled all over the kitchen, gathering what I take to be the necessary ingredients to make my cupcakes from heaven. I feel like the Professor from Power Puff Girls, about to create my beautiful children. Except in my case, I can eat them. If the professor ate his children, that would be cannibalism and that show would be over before it could start.

"Alright, here's your apron." Steve handed me this table cloth cut to fit a human. I just stared at him, holding the stupid thing in my hand.

"Do I have to? I mean.. I'd rather get covered in eggs than wear this."

He laughed. I'm serious.

"No, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to get your clothes messy."

I pointed at his apron, "Is that why you wear one?"

He shrugged, "Well, yeah. Why else would I?" Well gee, I dunno. Maybe because you feel pretty in it. I shrug, already starting on my second glass.

I propped myself up onto the cold, stainless steel island. A piece of paper with scribbles and fractions was sitting next to the eggs and I quickly snatched it up. Oh, it's the ingredients and stuff. Cool.

"You wanna read them to me?" He looked up at me, hugging a large bowl.

I nod, squinting as I read off the ingredients. I exaggerate the amount of alcohol needed. An extra kick can't hurt. Besides, it's not good unless you can feel the sweet, sweet burn in your chest.

He's just mixing things together and he's better than I ever could be at this. I flick at egg shell at him. Of course, I miss and it breaks even more upon impact with the floor. The corner of Steve's mouth curled into a toothless smile, his attention still on the bowl in front of him. "If you make a mess, you're cleaning it up."

No I'm not. I grin, shoving more things onto the floor and he can't help but laugh. "Tony!"

"Steve!"

He playfully pushes my leg and I push back. "Quit it." I can't help it. If there's an opportunity to make a mess, I will take full advantage of it.

Steve lets me finish mixing while he preps the pans for the batter, "So..you and Bucky." I can't help but ask.

"Yeah." I can see him smile even with his back turned to me. "We've been together for well.." he exhales, "forever."

He brings the pans back, taking the bowl of batter from me. "You did a decent job mixing, Mr. Stark." He's so formal when drunk. I envy him. He's obviously happy. Happiness for me is a bottle of liquor and one night stands. I can't help but feel pathetic.

With a proud look on his face, Steve places the pan into the oven. "Gorgeous." What. I looked at him, hope shot into my chest only to quickly be shot down as soon as I realized he was talking about the stupid _batter. _I don't know why I was expecting something out of this. I just I was just hopefully and read a little too deep into him.

He rest his back against the wall opposite of me, arms folded over his chest. "So, are you and that red headed woman..y'know."

I can't help but laugh. "No, oh my god. No." My face automatically cringes when the idea of seeing Pepper in a romantic way is brought up. Clint and Natasha constantly tease me. According them, she's madly in love with me. They've got love completely confused with _"If I had the chance, I would slit Tony's wrist and watch him bleed out while I cackle and then fly away on my broom." _There is no love there. She's cold, calculating and hell.. That's why I bought her a snake for Christmas so that she could finally have a friend. I kid. She's not that bad.

"Oh, my bad." Yes, Steve. Your bad. Never again. "Well.." He chewed at his lower lip, "Have you ever been with a guy? I mean, I've seen you with women but I've never really heard about you being with a guy. I've always wondered." I blink with a smirk on my face.

Have I ever been with a guy? I wish. "Nope. I've thought about it but the opportunity never really presented itself."

He nodded his head, those blue eyes looking me over as if I were a steak. "I see."

We spent half an hour with mindless chatter to kill the time and in those thirty minutes, I fell for him just a little bit more and I couldn't help but curse his relationship with Bucky.

Steve swirled a bit of the scotch infused icing onto the tip of his index finger, "Here. Try it." He smiled, holding his finger up to my mouth. I sucked his finger into my mouth, welcoming the taste of scotch once more and damn it, he was making it just that much harder to not like him. "It's great, yeah?" He stuck the finger into his mouth, sucking off what was left of the icing.

"It's heaven." Honestly, I never even considered the possibility of cupcakes that could actually appeal to me in such a way.

Suddenly, it hit me. Steve was the first that wasn't associated with S.H.I.E.L.D. Or any other affiliation. He just an extraordinarily ordinary man. It was nice to be treated like an actual human and not as "Iron Man." A lot people seem to have forgotten that we're the same person.

He unwraps a cupcake, slicing a piece that had both enough icing and cake. "Here."

People seem to enjoy feeding me things. I must have a sign that says, "limited motor functions: please assist during all dining situations."

I took in the mouthful and well..It's Black Label in cupcake form. Steve was a cupcake god. And maybe, just maybe cupcakes weren't so bad after all. He nudges me, waiting for my approval. I swallow and grin at him. "I like cupcakes now."

If his feet were make of rockets, the kid would have blasted through the roof. He had an even bigger smile on his face and I'm wondering just how far his face can stretch. Did he.. Yeah, he just squealed. I playfully rolled my eyes as he did this little jig over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. He's such a physical guy and god, his hugs are wonderful. They're as potent as four glasses of the strongest liquor.

I don't want the hug to end and as quick as it happened, it was over and he was looking down at me with pure and utter joy written all over his face. I hummed, eying the half eaten cupcake, "Y'know what this cupcake needs?" I teased. He shook his head, obviously trying to calculate in his head just exactly what it needed despite me declaring it to be perfect only minutes ago. I grinned, holding the almost empty bottle of scotch. "More alcohol." I poured what was left of the warm liquid over the cupcake and he laughs.

"You're a mess, Tony." Oh, if only he knew how true that statement was. He managed to find his arms wrapped around my waist in the same fashion as the day we first met. "I'll pack these up so we can get out of here."

And there it was, the kiss on the cheek that's been haunting me. It was just as surprising as the first time and yet, without anyone else around, I was able to fully take it in. My face was flushed and my chest, warm. I wasn't quite sure if it was the rather large amount of alcohol I had consumed or if it was from the sheer touch of his lips on my skin.

Steve handed me the box of cupcakes once we were outside of the shop. "Well, I had a lot of fun, Tony."

"Me too." I can't help but smile and he kisses me again. This time on my lips and jesus, I almost dropped the box. Somehow he finds it just terribly hilarious kisses once more. "Steve, you-" I felt breathless.

He only nods, his forehead pressed against mine. He knows. I don't have to say anything and he already knows. We can't do this and yet he continued to kiss me, his breathe hot against my lips. It's taking everything within me to not take him him and take advantage of him.

He's drunk and if he remembers this tomorrow, he's going to regret it. I can easily tell that Steve is the kind of guy that wouldn't do anything to hurt someone intentionally. Unlike him, I'm a fully functional alcoholic. I'm capable of rational decisions, he's not.

"You taste good." Steve snuggled into the crook of my neck, his fingers playing in my hair.

After hoping for this moment for weeks, it's finally happened and I feel bad. I feel bad for allowing him to do this and I feel even worse for Bucky. "Steve, I gotta go. It's late." I lie. There's nothing more that I want than to continue stealing kisses and just bask in his warmth. He frowns and just nods, kissing me once more before we parted ways. He's going to be the death of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating. I've been mega busy.

* * *

I hate how busy I am. Maybe I can program the suit to attend meetings, press conferences and the rest of those fun activities. Aside from getting to work for a couple of hours in the shop, I have had zero downtime. It's frustrating and I'm getting slightly stir-crazy.

Thankfully, the group has planned an Avenger's outing for the day. Everyone was allowed to pick an activity. Tasha and Clint are starting our morning off with the gun range and frankly, I could've done without their happy violence. Pepper's taking advantage of the opportunity and has gladly joined both Clint and Tasha in the range.

Bruce, Thor and I have opted to watch safely from the outside.

Clint and Tasha have gone with the typical silhouette targets and Pepper, well.. She apparently had one made for the occasion.

Crack. My attention went straight to Thor who was doubled over with laughter. "Tony. Hah-That, is rather humorous."

What. I looked in the direction that he pointed and there she is setting up her custom target. Pepper looked over her shoulder, noting she had my attention and proudly stepped aside so I could get a glimpse at what she was shooting.

I see she still has a sense of humor. My mouth forms a thin line as I eyed the life size blow up of me in the other room. Did I mention that her sense of humor was rather sick and twisted to say the least? The red head made a pistol with her fingers and pointed it right at me.

"Damn, Stark.. What'd you do to make her chose you as her target?" Bruce clapped my shoulder and I shrug. What do I _not _do? I could breathe a little different and she'd shit a brick house.

A rule of thumb when you associate yourself with Pepper Potts in any way, shape or form, is to never let your guard down. She's put me in a headlock several times when I've least expected it. I've also woken up just before conferences I that I otherwise wouldn't have attended without force.

"Marvelous!" Thor shouted, stunning my ears. "Lady Potts has a natural way with guns. Look!" He turned my head to look at her work and sure enough, she shot her target in the dead center of his head. Maybe she needs a vacation because if she's hinting at anything, it's that.

Of course, Natasha and Clint are like two kids in a candy store. They've brought as many weapons as they possibly could. We're in a shooting range and Natasha is throwing knives. Okay. They might as well be bullets with how fast she throws them. The two of them are probably- Actually, scratch that. They are the only couple I know that get all gushy and shit while they're in a shooting range. It's quite obvious that the two were a match made in Budapest.

* * *

"Why can I not use Mjölnir?!" Thor discovered the "test your strength" game and well.. he refused to use to hammer that was given to him. "Tony! This midgardian-"

Yes, call on me. Tony Stark can fix everything. I pursed my lips, handing Thor the proper hammer for the game. "Because..your hammer will break this." Like he really needed Mjölnir for a strength game made for humans. I don't care about what anyone else says. Thor is a diva.

He frowned, "I suppose I'll win this game anyways."

He won and was now wandering around Coney Island with a bear that was somehow the exact same color as Loki's cape. Wonder why he picked that one out of all the others. Smells like someone misses their hellion of a brother.

We haven't even been here for more than thirty minutes and the dynamic couple have already wandered off, arms linked. Thor tried convincing me to ride the Cyclone. Nope. I don't do wooden coasters. Never have, never will. I opted to stay back and watch the two jump in line like two children.

"Tony, hey!"

I snapped out of my thoughts, figuring that the ride was over and the two wanted to try out some of the more extreme rides. Thank god Banner can control himself. I wasn't exactly up to paying for the damages caused by the green guy. It's not like I'm made of money.

Well. It's Steve and Bucky. They're both smiling and...oh- they're holding hands. Of course they are. They're a couple. I can't help acknowledge the pang of jealous that's punched into my gut. "Hey..you two."

"What are you doing here?" Steve grins, a half eaten candy apple in his hand.

"Oh, y'know. Just taking my kids out for a night on the town." They all might as well be my children.

"You have kids?" They asked in unison, both sporting equally puzzled expression.

I nodded, thumbing to the pair in line for the coaster. "Yeah, I've got all four of them with me." I began listing them off with my fingers, "Bruce, Thor, Natasha and Clint."

Their mouths formed into thin lines before they erupted with laughter. "You had us going for a second." Bucky grinned, noting Thor and Banner who were now boarding the roller coaster.

I wasn't sure as to whether I should have been offended or not. I mean.. I sleep around, sure but I'm not careless enough to have four children running around. Ugh. Kids.

"Why aren't you riding anything?"

"I just don't like wooden coasters."

Steve tossed his head back, "You're kidding?! They're so much fun."

Yes, Steve. Wooden death machines are so much fun. I just adore the whiplash and bruised lungs that I get from them. "Totally."

His eyes narrowed before dropping the candied apple and snatching my wrist without much warning, Bucky's hand still holding his other. "You're riding."

No. No. No. No, I am not. I planted my heels into the dirt, pulling against Steve, the friction burning my wrist. "Steve, damn it."

"Oh c'mon." He continued dragging me deeper into the queue for the ride, Bucky cheering him on the entire way. Oh, they fucking precious.

"That's the spirit, Tony!" Thor clapped me on the back, knocking the air out of my lungs. Lovely. I looked over my shoulder, seeing both him and Bruce have joined us in line for round two on the coaster.

I am going to die tonight. The four that surrounded me were clamoring about how great this coaster was and Steve still had a death grip on my wrist to ensure that I wouldn't be going anywhere. Thor had his chest pressed against my back, locking me in between the four. There's no getting out of this.

Of course, Steve picks the very front of the car while Bucky and Bruce settle for the one behind us and Thor, the next. I looked over my shoulder and I kid you not, Thor was pouting because he was by himself. Diva.

I'm instantly sick to my stomach as soon as the train leaves the station, slowly taking off up the hill. Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank. Yup. Definitely going to die. Steve grabs my wrist, holding it up in the air. He's having the time of his life and I want to try but I can because of the wooden coaster. He nudges me, flashing a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine, relax."

Son of a bitch. As soon as the car reached the peak, I could feel my stomach leap up into my throat. Shit, no. I looked ahead at the rest of the coaster and nothing but hills and neck breaking turns.

Steve and everyone else is screaming with joy while I'm howling in fear with a death grip in the one thing holding me in the car. Please, let this ride be over soon.

* * *

Steve was breathless, his back pressed against the wall. He was kind enough to take me to the med tent to make sure I was okay while the others continued riding. I told him that I was fine and that it wasn't necessary but he insisted and so did Bucky. I threw up. It's not like my spine snapped in two. His blue eyes watched intently, a smirk on his face as the nurse poked a prodded at me. Obviously there was no shame in causing me to throw up. The nurse dismissed me, telling Steve that I needed to relax for a few minutes and that I could get back to roller coasters that very night. No thanks.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." He flicked a french fry at me.

Once again, I'm forcing back a smile because I can't get over the image of him cuddled up into Bucky's neck, peppering kisses all over him. I'm not used to being jealous. "Well then, Steve. Tell me."

He swallows the mouthful of fries, "It's about what happened back at the bakery."

Fuck. I could feel the instant heat that's now creeping up the back of my neck. "Bucky doesn't know, right?"

Steve shook his head. "No." He sighed, regret written all over his face and just like that, my heart sinks.

"Jesus. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"I didn't stop you."

"Yeah but I know better. Being drunk isn't an excuse, Tony." He frowns, stabbing at the french fries.

I don't really know what to say to him. I've apologized and I don't really understand what the point is of him bringing this up unless he wants to just forget about it. "Listen, if you want to just act like it never happened, I-"

Steve reached for my hand, massaging it with his thumb. "Tony, I don't want to act like it never happened." The larger man leaned over the table, his lips brushed against my cheek.

I was relieved but I don't really get what he's trying to get at. "I don't..Are you leaving Bucky, then?"

"I don't know."


End file.
